edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stoopid Crossovers
Stoopid Crossovers is a series of fanfiction created by Edd Shwartz, also known on fanfiction.net as thebestkindofstupid. The series usually consists of crossovers that Edd Shwartz would consider to be "implausible." It contains elements from Ed, Edd n Eddy, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Sonic the Hedgehog, and others. The series was quietly put on hiatus, after Shwartz discovered a new idea for a fan fiction: Another Road, which was also put on hiatus. Sonic EDventure: Rise of the Bad Puns Sonic EDventure: Rise of the Bad Puns actually predates Stoopid Crossovers, as the idea originally came to Shwartz after watching a video on YouTube entitled "Ed,Edd n Eddy sonic Style Cast." He was fascinated by the Eds becoming Sonic characters and tinkered with the idea for years to come. The story is a re-telling of Sonic Adventure, but the characters are often distracted by other things, as the author found a complete re-telling of Sonic Adventure would be extremely boring. Cast Eddy as Sonic the Hedgehog- Eddy plays the protagonist, because that was the only way he would agree to appear in this fanfiction. Unlike the canon Sonic, Eddy often misuses his powers to earn money, cause mischeif, and attract girls. The greatest difference from his canon counterpart could be that he has great interest in dating Amy Rose, played by Nazz, who has little interest in him. Edd as Miles "Tails" Prower- The writer considers the idea of casting Double D as Tails to be a "no-brainer." Double D is very much like his canon counterpart already, and behaves very loyally to Sonic no matter what. However, Double D often disregards the script, because he doesn't really appreciate the way his character was portrayed in the original game. Ed as Knuckles the Echidna- Ed is portrayed as a dumb yet somewhat wise guardian. He watches over the Master Jawbreaker (the equivalent to the Master Emerald), which is scattered into pieces in this story. He goes off to locate the pieces. Nazz as Amy Rose- Nazz is portrayed as a rather positive influence to young girls for some reason or another. She is strong, smart, and confident in herself. She doesn't have much interest in dating Sonic, especially at the beginning. Rolf as E-102 Gamma- Rolf does quite a fine job re-enacting scenes in character, but he often gets sidetracked by telling stories from his country of origin. Jonny as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik- Jonny doesn't really like portraying Dr. Robotnik and often tries to perform different roles when he should only be playing Eggman. These roles vary from pirate to leprecaun. Aqua Teen Something Ed Unit TV Show Aqua Teen Something Ed Unit TV Show is a crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy ''and ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force. The odd title is a reference to the fact that Aqua Teen ''is given a new title every year. Plot The entire show is a dream sequence, and reader is greatly aware of this. The adventures that the Eds and the Aqua Teens have are just part of Ed's playtime, and do not mean anything. However, the series takes place after the third episode of the original ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force ''and during the third season of the original ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. Each episode is a different adventure for the Eds and the Aqua Teens. The show follows the formula from Aqua Teen. That formula is: New Characters The Aqua Teens The Aqua Teens are sub-human food products. They are often referred to as detectives, despite not doing much detective work. According to the fan fiction, they live in Peach Creek. Master Shake is the rebellious, stupid, and mean-spirited member of the Aqua Teens. He seems to hate Meatwad and Frylock but still lives with them. Despite Frylock clearly being the one who deserves to be leader, Shake is what he considers to be the leader. Frylock is the smart one; though, he sometimes appears to be insane or corrupt. He can shoot lightning from his eyes, and is the only Aqua Teen who ever seems to try and solve the problem. Meatwad is the incredibly dumb, yet innocent member of the Aqua Teens; however, he does seem to become more and more hardened to bad things throughout the course of the series. Villains The term "villlain" is used lightly. Many characters on the show are called villains and will only appear in one episode before being killed. These characters are not always evil and may even be good; however, Shake is not at all a nice person and will do anything to be the center of attention. See the soon-to-be-written page: Villains in ATSEUTS (Stoopid Crossovers) Upcoming Episodes Season One of Aqua Teen Something Ed Unit TV Show has been confirmed for 24 episodes. So far, the only episodes that have been confirmed (though, tentatively) are "Mayhem of the Mooninites," "Balloonenstein," "Space Conflict from Beyond Pluto," "MC Pee Pants," "Revenge of the Mooninites," "Circus," "Dumber Days," "PDA," "Super Hero," "Super Sir Loin," "Super Trivia," "The Meat Zone," "Revenge of the Trees," "Broodwich," "The Dressing," "Frat Aliens," "The sic," "The Cloning," and "The Last One ... For Now." Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers